Over the last several decades, throwing toys in the shape of round inverted disks or flying saucers as they have become commonly referred to, have become popular devices for use in throwing games and the teaching of aerodynamic principals. Such devices generally have a circular configuration and may have a rim arranged at its periphery. The rim is generally shaped as a trough approximating an airfoil, to provide aerodynamic characteristics so that it can be caused to glide or otherwise fly in a direction of throw, while exhibiting various in-flight maneuvers. Toys of such nature have been marketed for many years under the trademark Frisbee which is believed to be owned by Wham-O Mfg. Co.
The disk or saucer, is generally grasped with the fingers and thumb when in the act of throwing, using a wrist snapping motion to impart spin to the device and momentum in the direction of throw. The process of throwing requires a degree of skill on the part of the user and with appropriate practice the user can cause the device to accomplish various aerodynamic maneuvers and glide over substantial distances.
The prior art is replete with various proposed improvements to flying disk devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,122 discloses an embodiment of a flying saucer disk comprising refined shapes of a saucer with an aerodynamic rim, which are said to provide greater gliding capabilities and enable greater throwing distances for the saucer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,952 discloses a hand held catapult device comprising a handle and yoke arrangement wherein the yoke engages a disk. The disk is held in a biased position, which upon snapping the handle in a throwing motion releases the saucer to impart spin and momentum to the disk. The device is effective in launching the disk but requires mounting the disk for each instance of throwing and the carrying of a separate bulky apparatus for effective use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,828 discloses a hand held catapult device similar to the foregoing comprising a handle and basket arrangement wherein the basket cradles a flying saucer type disk. The saucer is held in a biased position and upon snapping the handle in a throwing motion, releases the saucer to impart spin and momentum to the saucer. As with the previous patent, the device is effective in launching the saucer or disk but requires mounting the saucer for each instance of throwing and the carrying of a separate bulky apparatus for continuous game use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,862 provides a device wherein a saucer type disk is centrally mounted over a pivot knob, the pivot knob is rotated by a hand held motorized unit to impart spin to a saucer so that the saucer can be launched. This device is effective in imparting spin to the saucer, but does not appear to be effective for imparting throwing momentum over long distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,625 discloses a device comprising a ring to be worn on a finger of a user and has a shaft extending from the ring. The shaft has a rounded tip for catching a spinning saucer having a rim and has a roller spaced down the shaft for engaging the rim of the spinning saucer to enable the saucer to be maintained spinning by the user. The device does not appear to provide any added benefit to throwing momentum regarding the disk.
The devices of the above prior art disclosures appear to be inconvenient to the user in imparting forward momentum in that they require the carrying and handling of separate devices when throwing a disk. They require mounting the disk to the apparatus in each instance of use and appear to be disruptive of the continuity of many throwing games in which the disk might be used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for augmenting the throwing of disk type devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a throwing means which is an integral part of a disk and which can be conveniently used by the catcher of the disk to throw the disk again.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handle means on the saucer which can be conveniently used to grasp the disk for throwing.
It is a still further object to provide a handle on a flying disk which can be used to grasp the disk for throwing and which retracts to a non-interfering position after launch.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.